Force of Emry’s
by Londonia414
Summary: H.J. Potter was lying in bee when he got an urgent letter from Gringotts. Sharpclaw explains he was put with the wrong company all thanks to Albus Dumbledore. Follow Harry as he finds out his many inheritances and just hiw powerful he really is. Slytherin!Harry Powerful!Harry Parseltongue!Harry
1. The Letter That Started It All

_Reviews are welcome here and if there are any mistakes please notify me through reviews/comments._

Disclaimer-All Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. Joanne Rowling, I own nothing at all.

 **Some things to keep in mind**

when text is formatted like this, it means it is _'parseltongue'_

 **Page Break**

At number 4 Privet Drive, a single light illuminated a single window. Inside that window, sitting on an old tattered mattress, was a scrawny boy with broken glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar. He was named Harry Potter and staring out into space.

A snake slithered up to him and laid his head down on Harry's thigh in an affectionate way, bringing him back to reality.

Harry had met this snake when he was weeding the Dursley's garden three years ago. It was then Harry found out he was a wizard. Promptly, he named it "Mortiferum" Latin for deadly. How a Black Mamba ended up in England, was unspecified because Mortiferum was a very private snake. But he did end up giving Harry advice, and he was the only reason Harry stayed with the dreadful Dursleys. However, Harry most appreciated Mortiferum because he opened Harry's eyes to the magical world. It was from Mortiferum that he learned he was a wizard and a parseltongue, and keeping him updated on the magical world. He learned about Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards and had informed him of the going-ons of the magical world, Harry's status as the Boy-Who-lived. Harry hated it, that he was famous for nothing.

Before Harry could ask what had kept the Black Mamba out so late at night, (or early depending on the way one could look at it at 1:30 A.M) a bright glow appeared on Harry's desk, although most would call it a small white nightstand where a letter appeared.

 _'Ssssshould I open it?'_ Harry asked the pitch-black snake. It could not have been his Hogwarts letter yet it was only mid July.

' _Only if you feel sssssafe youngling'_

Cautiously, Harry observed the letter, that was sealed with a Gringotts "urgent" stamp.

The-boy-who-lived opened up the letter which read,

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_  
 _Not to waste any time, I will go straight to business. You are needed in the head goblin's office at 2:00 A.M. sharp, July 22. To not arouse suspicious eyes, this letter is a portkey to bring you straight to Gringotts bank. Further information will be discussed then._

 _May gold overflow your pockets,_

 _Sharpclaw_

 _Head of Gringotts_

Based on what Mortiferum has told Harry, Gringotts was the magical bank run by goblins, so they are not to be messed with. A portkey was an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location.

"Shite! It leaves soon!"  
Harry put on a fairly clean shirt and changed his pants and had Mortiferum slithered around his ankle before he felt the very unfamiliar tug on his navel, off he went to Gringotts.

 **A.N.**  
 **Please leave a comment as to where you would like to see this story go, or thoughts about this chapter! It helps to know what readers like and don't like.**


	2. Force of Emry’s

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I hope you have been doing well?" asked a short goblin with long claws. He has a very high-pitched yet deep voice, as deep as goblins could get, with wisps of gray hair protruding from his chin.

"As well as one could be with the Dursleys, I guess," stated Harry in a very unamused tone.

"Ah yes, about the Dursleys, it seems, you were placed with the wrong company."

This caught Harry's attention.

"You mean, I did not have to go to the Dursleys? AFTER ALL THE ABUSE THEY HAVE PUT ME THROUGH? STARVING ME AND ONLY GIVING ME ENOUGH FOOD TO KEEP ME ALIVE? IGNORING ME? ACKNOWLEDGING ME ONLY WHEN THEY GIVE ME MORE CHORES? WHO SET

THIS UP?" Harry fuming, only sat down once he noticed the daunting look on the Goblin's face.

"Sorry, sir ..erm..."

"My name is Sharpclaw" answered Sharpclaw when he saw the confused look on the face of a fuming pre-teen.

"Sorry, Sharpclaw...Sir"

"No need to be sorry, you were only letting your anger out. But, I must advise you next time you do, let it out on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Sir, do you mean THE Albus Dumbledore of HOGWARTS?"

Harry gave a short pause as he tried to remember his names.

"You see, he unlawfully made himself your magical guardian, he was the one to look through your parent's wills. However, he completely ignored them. It was not his rightful place to make himself your magical guardian, only your parents have that power. In reality, you were supposed to go to these wonderful Lords and Ladies:

Sirius Orion Black

Remus John Lupin

Severus Snape

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Augusta Longbottom

"Excuse me, Sir, but isn't Sirius Black an Azkaban convict?" Harry thought the name sounded familiar. Maybe Mortiferum had mentioned him?

"Yes, he is. Do you know the story of why?"

Harry looked down at the floor before replying a quiet no.

"It all started nearly 10 years ago. There was a prophecy made by a certain Sybil Trelawney. It states the following-

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry looked at Sharpclaw in shock, unaware of this prophecy.

"What most do not know, is that the prophecy was only a meager attempt in securing a job at Hogwarts."

"However, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as many call him now Lord Voldemort, is as bloodthirsty as one would get. He wanted all the power in the world. And most of all, to be immortal. Believing in this prophecy, he went after you, determined to have you vanquished from this Earth. He did not succeed but did end up killing your parents. Almost 10 years ago this happened, and no one has heard anything from him since."

"Your parents predicted this attack and had a special charm placed upon them called the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm lets the witch or wizard who wants to keep their house location a secret, can make their house invisible, unplottable and soundproof. On the other hand, they must have a secret keeper the only one who knows of where the house is. Your parents supposedly made Sirius Black their secret keeper, but that is only what they wanted the public to think. In reality, they made their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. What they did not know is that Pettigrew was a secret agent for Voldemort and sold their location out to Voldemort."

"As smart as your parents are they knew this attack was coming, your parents made two wills. If you would like, I can read you them, with your verbal consent, but first we have to make sure you are the real heir to the Potter and Evans blood."

True to his word, he brought out a contract with many words, the paper looked blacked out. Next to the paper was a short knife, which sharp claw gestured to. Taking the gesture, Harry cut his palm and let the blood drip onto the paper. It formed red words, over the black ones. It said-

Harry James Potter is the heir to

Potter

Evans

Black

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Peverell

Emrys

Hogwarts

"If you would like to know how you are related to all these people, I can get a family tree out-"

Harry fainted

A/N-

I understand this isn't very long and you as a reader probably expected more as I took a long brake. Chapter 3 is almost ready.

Tell me where you would like to see this story go, or thoughts about this chapter! It helps to know what readers like and don't like.

P.S. I am looking for a beta


End file.
